PokémAN
PokémAN is the Pokémon series and An, Ann n Anny/Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool combined. Its creation was inspired by the work of VampireMeerkat fans who combined her An, Ann n Anny cast with other shows. It's uncertain which user started this particular combination. Artwork was first released in 2016 at Deviantart. Story Three friends, An, Ann and Anny, have been travelling for years trying to become Pokémon masters and earn the fame and fortune that come with it, but struggled to win even one badge in the 8 years they've been active. They eventually get targeted by three Team Rocket members, who intended to steal their Pokémon, but after noticing their targets leave behind comedic destruction wherever they go, their position as the heroes of the story are questioned and they wish to recruit them instead. Characters An An is the female Ed. She is 19 years old. She's a lacklustre trainer and prefers to keep everything she catches as a normal pet. Still, the unconditional love she shows her Pokémon manages to turn them into unbreakable brawlers, no matter the size of the creature. When Ann and Anny fail a battle, she's most likely to win, but her potential as a Pokémon master is not explored, as she dislikes fighting. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that are filthy, resemble food, or the canon Ed's favourite animals, like: * Grimer * Garbodor * Skuntank *Vanillish *Combusken * Bunnelby (An is extremely allergic to it.) ---- Ann Ann is the female Edd. She is 18 years old. She's the most well-read when it concerns Pokémon, still, her expertise mostly lies with insect-, grass-, and metal types. Psychic she knows the least about, which is why Anny earning the trust of a rare Meloetta didn't get a raving applause from her. Nevertheless, Ann is a decent Pokédex and has been functioning as one ever since their free customary one broke down almost immediately on their first day, 8 years ago. Her collection of Pokémon exists mainly out of beetles and spiders, like: * Spinarak * Ledyba * Joltik *Heracross * Araquanid * Illumise ---- Anny Anny is the female Eddy. She is 17 years old. She's the incompetent leader of the trio and ironically owns great Pokémon. Because she wastes more time dressing them up and teaching them her own mannerisms, their training stays neglected and Anny doesn't learn about the value of her own crew. Her possession of Meloetta is an example of this. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that have hair on their heads that can be styled similarly to hers, like: * Jynx * Meloetta * Pyroar (female) *Cinccino *Misdreavus *Whimsicott ---- Karen Karen is the female Kevin. She is 18 years old. She is a talented trainer who's won multiple games and badges. She's been the Ans' rival since childhood, though she quickly learned they're not a threat and stopped showing up from behind bushes to battle and brag. Her mother owns a gym. Karen's success is proven by the odd fact she owns a bike; an item that is known to be unbelievably expensive. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of feminine creatures, like: *Oricorio *Lopunny *Gardevoir *Tsareena *Primarina *Lurantis ---- Nate Nate is the male Nazz. He is 18 years old. He's a handsome character everyone has a crush on. While on his own Pokémon journey, he often meets up with the other characters. The arrogant Karen is seen tagging along most of the time. When he learns the Ans didn't get a single badge for the entirety of their journey, he gives them his own, though irony has it that it was a pity gift from Karen to him. He likes to train and has an inherently strong team, but is a bad strategist. He rarely wins a battle, yet possesses many new badges by the time he sees the Ans again. He admitted they were leisurely handed over by female gym leaders infatuated with him, though he believes it's because they saw potential. It's insinuated Nate's Pokémon were all gifts from Karen, since he's too laid back to go after high effort creatures. As he shows no extreme emotion after winning or losing a battle, it's clear he does everything for the fun of it. His collection of Pokémon exists out of masculine creatures, like: *Blaziken *Scizor *Lucario *Gallade *Zoroark *Decidueye ---- Rachel Rachel is the female Rolf. She is 19 years old. She's best friends with Karen and joins her as frequently Nate does. Her family owns a polite farm in town, and her journey's goal is to find more animals for it. An's Combusken and Bunnelby originate from her farm. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of typical barn animals, like: *Miltank *Tepig *Bunnelby *Gogoat *Combusken *Mareep ---- Sam Sam is the male Sarah. He is 12 years old. He's An's aggressive little brother and hasn't been on the road long, yet won multiple badges already. He travels around with his childhood friend, Jamie. He has a crush on Ann, who gave him his first Pokémon; a blue Florges. His feelings only became stronger when she gave him a Ponyta years later, though he ended up giving the animal to Jamie, because she responded with jealousy. His collection of Pokémon exists out of feisty-looking pink creatures, like: *Florges (an exception, gift from Ann.) *Alomomola *Purrloin *Bruxish *Snubbull *Exeggcute ---- Jamie Jamie is the female Jimmy. She is 12 years old. She is best friends with Sam, but has trouble keeping up with him and often falls victim to wild Pokémon attacks. She can only handle baby/first stage Pokémon and isn't good enough to help them level, making her team useless in competition. As consolation, Sam gave her his Ponyta, which was actually given to him from Ann. Jamie doesn't know this. She only started her travel for Sam and would've preferred to stay at home. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of baby variants, like: *Ponyta (an exception, gift from Sam.) * Smoochum * Azurill * Pichu * Piplup * Igglybuff ---- Jenny Jenny is the female Jonny. She is 18 years old. She's a cheery loner who doesn't hesitate to stick her nose in other people's business. This makes trainers think she's trying to steal their tricks and techniques, but Jenny isn't striving to be a professional trainer and is just a sickly curious person. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of ball-shaped creatures, like: *Timbur (Jenny's friend and favourite, an exception. Is given Plank.) *Electrode *Solosis *Gastly *Jigglypuff *Spheal ---- Tee Kanker Tee is the male Lee. He's part of Team Rocket and has a liking to Anny and her taste in Pokémon. He is 19 years old. His collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that either have their eyes hidden or curly hair, like: *Deino *Vulpix *Flaaffy *Piloswine *Blissey *Clefairy ---- Larie Kanker Larie is the male Marie. He's part of Team Rocket and has a liking to Ann and her taste in Pokémon. He is 18 years old. His collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that have one eye or one hidden, like: *Litwick *Klink *Gourgeist *Lycanroc (midnight form) *Staraptor *Furret (an exception, though it has a damaged eye.) ---- Jay Kanker Jay is the male May. He's part of Team Rocket and has a liking to An and her taste in Pokémon. He is 17 years old. His collection of Pokémon exists out of creatures that have buckteeth, like: *Bidoof *Rattata *Nidoran (male) *Dedenne *Patrat *Bunnelby ---- Anny's sister The female Eddy's brother. Her name is Tammy, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. She is 20 years old. She was long claimed by Anny to have been the greatest Pokémon master who ever lived, though this lie got exposed. Tammy is still a powerful trainer and has won many competitions, but abuses her Pokémon and doesn't mind cheating her way to victory. She has no respect for the rules and would kill already fainted Pokémon in casual fights. Her ruthlessness earned her a job at Team Rocket, though she's smart enough not to wear the costume and advertise it in public. Her collection of Pokémon exists out of sturdy reptiles, like: *Rhydon *Nidoqueen *Kangaskhan *Blastoise *Aggron *Dragonite See Also * An, Ann n Anny * Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series Category:Pokémon